Fishing is an activity predicated on patience and timing. When a fish snatches the bait offered on an unassuming hook or takes a bite of an attractive lure, the angler must be ready to set the fishing hook in the mouth of the fish to ensure the capture of the water faring beast, or else embrace the fate of being the losing party in another epic fishing saga. Setting a hook is generally accomplished by pulling back on the fishing rod in a quick jerking motion. If poorly timed, either too early or too late, the fish may escape as the hook has either not yet entered the fish's mouth or the fish has already taken the bait and swam away. Accordingly, anglers would benefit from a device capable of more consistently setting a hook in a fish's mouth at a more advantageous time.